Portable handheld medical diagnostic devices are often employed to measure concentrations of biologically significant components in bodily fluids, such as, for example, glucose concentration in blood. The portable handheld medical diagnostic devices and their accessories may work together to measure the amount of glucose in blood and may be used by persons having diabetes or healthcare professionals to monitor blood glucose in the home, in a healthcare facility or at other locations.
For people with diabetes, regular testing of blood glucose levels can be an important part of diabetes management. Thus, it is desirable to provide medical diagnostic devices, such as blood glucose measurement devices, that are portable and easy to use. To that end, various blood glucose measurement devices have been introduced which are portable. Other, modular blood glucose measurement devices have been introduced which may be integrated in a host device, such as a personal medication pump (e.g., an insulin pump) or personal consumer electronics devices (e.g., cell phones, smart phones, personal digital assistants, portable media players, etc.). However, ensuring the compatibility and functionality of the modular blood glucose measurement devices with such host devices presents unique challenges as such devices are continuously modified, upgraded and otherwise improved upon.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative apparatuses and methods for testing blood glucose measurement engines used with host devices.